The killing- Rise from the dead
by Angelz Wingz
Summary: Sakura is supposed to had been killed by Meiling... but she killed Meiling in the end too... Is she dead or alive? Please R+R The second chapter is up! How is Syaoran going to take the news that Salura and Meiling died? What is inside the letter that Saku
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. It is ©. ( Must I do this? Poor me!)  
  
-½¥ÀngÈÎwiÑg§¾¢×©  
©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©  
  
  
All of them are 15 now...  
  
Time: 1200   
  
Meiling drove quickly over the bend. The low waters will be in an hour time. She had drove the route lots of time just to memorise the way, she must suceed without fail, she had plan this so carefully.  
  
Time: 2330  
Sakura's house...  
  
" Meiling... what you doing here? How did you get in?" Sakura was in her wedding gown that she and Syaoran picked that day. (I know it is too early for them to marry, they only picked the gown only.)   
  
" Well, Kinomoto Sakura, lucky little cardcaptor, today you are not as lucky as you seem..." Meling replied menacingly.  
  
" But..."   
" Syaoran was MINE! HE was NEVER YOURS! And I pick a perfect day, everybody out except for you."   
" What are you going to do to me?"   
" You shall find out........"  
  
Meiling took out a knife and walked closer to Sakura. Sakura backed away, trying desperately hard to run.   
  
" My little Sakura, you have no where to run, I locked the door already, today is your doomday!" Meiling cackled  
  
" Syaoran... save me..." Sakura shouted at the top of her lungs.  
" No use... my little cherry blossom..." Meiling cackled even evilly.  
  
Meiling plunged the knife, it missed, she plunged it again and again till it finally reached target- Sakura's chest. Sakura let out a horrible scream, one that no one wants to hear, especially not sweet Sakura. Blood spurted out and Meiling started to suffocate her with a pillow. Inaudible screams could be heard until it went softer and softer till there was no sound.  
Meiling removed the pillow and look at Sakura. It was a disgusting sight, Sakura had a twisted and contorted expression on her face, her eyes were wide and flecks of blood were everywhere.   
  
Meiling lay her body on the bed and started to clean up the place. She made sure that there was no Fingerprints or whatsoever that could be found. " I going to marry Syaoran..." Meiling thought gleefully. She then dragged Sakura to her car.  
  
Time: 0100   
  
Meiling had reached the beach at last, she carefully avoided the sand. She open the car door to get Sakura and the dead body felt right into her arms...  
  
She pushed aside the body and started taking out little iron weights and crammed it all Sakura's pockets. " They will never find her body again, these weights will weight her down, and Xiaolang will be mine!" Meiling was already rejoicing. She tied an iron chain onto Sakura's chest and checked that it was secure so that the body will never be found ever again.  
  
She started to carry Sakura in her arms... but she could not... Sakura was too heavy for her and the iron weights and the chain made it even harder. She checked her watch, it was nearly time. Meiling's heart pounded harder, was she going to fail because her physical weakness...NO!  
She was not going to fail now... not now that she had already suceeded in half of her plan...NO!  
Not now... not when... Sakura is gone and Xiaolang is going to marry her... NO WAY! " Keep you cool... Meiling... you are sure to find a way out." Meiling comforted herself. Holding Sakura's arms in her hands, she kneeled down and put Sakura's arms on her shoulders. Then she carried both of Sakura's legs and rode her pig-a-back.  
  
Bending nearly double, Meiling struggled to walk to the sea. The sand felt cool soft beneath her feet, that was why she did not park her car on the sand. She stumbled across several sandcastles that the children had built during the day and nearly tripped over one. She continued, trying as hard as she could. Then, she saw the faint white line that she was looking for, she had reached the sea.  
  
She went into the water, her feet feeling the slow waves, it was a wonderful feeling, but she was not able to enjoy it because the heavy load on her back. Moving slowly and wondering about whether she will suceed with getting away with murder, every step she took was a triumph to her, she had never felt so pleased. Now, with Sakura out of her life, she and Syaoran was always fated to be together, it was just that Sakura had delayed things.  
  
Knee deep, thigh deep and then waist deep. It was enough, Sakura should be able to sink in this deepness and when later when the high tide comes in about 10 minutes, she will be finally out of Meiling's life, not just Meiling but lots of others that cared about Sakura.   
  
Meiling released one of her hands from Sakura's legs and slided over to let Sakura slide down into the water, but to no avail. The body refused to budge. Meiling tried to keep her cool and tried one more time. In the end she lost her nerve and she started to shake about madly in order to get the body off her. She used all her strength and tried to remove Sakura's hands from her neck, but it would not budge and it held on tightly as if it was alive.  
  
Meiling immediately remembered that the high tide was coming soon and tried to get out of the water. However, she was just to exhausted. The high tide came, Meilig use all her remaining strength to get out of the water immediately, but it was too late. The water flunged at her and she fell down, she struggled to get out. The weight of the iron weights, the chain and Sakura was too heavy for her, Sakura arms were throttling her, strangeling her. She did not rise.  
  
Rigor Mortis (ie. stiffening of body after death) had set in and Sakura's body did not budge and Meiling was going to accompany her for an eternity.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
Author notes:  
I was feeling real dark that day that is why I wrote this fic. I think it is too short. And I got this idea from my English exam which had an article concerning Rigor Mortis. Interesting, isn't it? There had been real life stories about lovers dying together and that Rigor Mortis set in and they had to be buried together. Well, I used Rigor Mortis because I did not want Meiling to triumph also. You will be expecting more stories on Rigor Mortis, maybe I should write a romantic love story next, you never what might pop up in my mind. Well, if I get enough reviews, I will post up the next chapter (Syaoran's feelings), if there is not enough, I think I will stop here. More readers please and please R+R! Tell me what you think of Rigor Mortis. ~-~ *angelwing trademark©*  
  
-½¥ÀngÈÎwiÑg§¾¢×© 


	2. 

  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. :( How come I cannot own it? :(  
  
%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%  
  
Time: 0900 am  
  
In the kitchen, Syaoran was whipping up a great feast. Wei had already retired and it was now up to Syaoran to make breakfast. Syaoran was whistling and thinking about the good luck he had to have Sakura as his wife.  
  
Syaoran's daydreams......  
  
" Sakura dearest... I am home..." Syaoran called out.  
" Oh... darling... Shakuyahku (japanese name for peony) missed you..." Sakura replied.  
A little girl toddled over to Syaoran and said, " me missed Dada."  
Syaoran carried the little girl in his arms and murmured to her, " I missed you too."  
Then, the little girl suddenly turned into Meiling.  
" Syaoran is mine! You can FORGET about getting him!" Meiling shouted.  
" What the heck!" Syaoran screamed.  
" Syaoran is MINE! He is MINE only. You SLUT!" Meiling yelled to Sakura.  
  
The phone's ringing sound jolted Syaoran back to his senses. " Gawd... luckily it was just a dream."  
  
Phone Conversation...  
" Hello? Is this Mr Li Syaoran?  
" Yes. This is him speaking. What can i do for you?"  
" I am the police and I am sorry to inform you that we have found two bodies that seem like your friend, Sakura and your cousin."  
" What!"  
" Please be calm. We would like you to come down to the Sandy Beach to identify the bodies. Thank you. Goodbye." Syaoran dropped the phone on the floor and tried to pull himself together.  
  
" NO! It cannot be! Sakura and Meiling cannot be dead! Not them! No! No!" Syaoran cried out loud. He lay in a crumpled heap on the floor, trying to console himself.  
  
" Syaoran, pull yourself together, it might be a case of mistaken identity, just go and take a look." He ran out immediately to his bike.   
  
Time: 0930   
  
Speeding expertly down the lane, Syaoran was having second thoughts ; if it was really Sakura and Meiling, he did not want to see them dead; if it was not them, he did not want to see a dead body. "Well, no matter what, just go and take a look." Syaoran thought to himself.  
  
Upon reaching the beach, Syaoran took a deep breath and walked steadily towards the area the police covered with red tape. " What if it is really them, no it cannot be..." Syaoran thoughts run wild.   
  
" I am Mr Li Syaoran, erm... can I see the bodies..." Syaoran trailed off while talking to the police.  
  
" Oh, you are Mr Li, well, I am afraid Mr Kinomoto Fujitaka and Mr Kinomoto Touya has already vertified the bodies, will you still want to confirm it?" The police asked. Syaoran could not believe his ears, what it is confirmed! But Syaoran managed managed calm himself down and grimly nodded his head.  
  
The policeman zipped opened a black bag ( those that are used for storing dead bodies) and reveal...  
  
Time 1200  
  
" Where am I?" Syaoran thought, trying to remember what happen. He blinked his eyes furiously when he saw Tomoyo and other friends of Sakura ; Touya, his arch rival; Fujitaka; standing at the end of his bed. He then remember what had happened...  
  
Flashback  
  
The black bag reveal Meiling carrying Sakura on her back. Both of their eyes were wide open with a contorted facial expression. Syaoran started feeling really hot on his forehead and there was a flash of white.  
  
He could hear sounds coming from the background saying, " Mr Li, are you alright?" However, everything he could think of was that his two most important women in his life was DEAD!  
How was he supposed to live after both of them die... and then everything turned black.  
  
Flashback Finished  
  
" Syaoran, you are in the hospital," muttered Tomoyo quietly. Syaoran was jolted back to his senses. He remembered what happened and his heart ached with the pain and anguish, he wanted to cry with all his might but the tears would not flow out.  
  
" What happened to Sakura and Meiling?" Syaoran managed to croak out, anxious to know what had happened.  
  
" Well, it seems that Meiling had murdered Sakura and when she wanted to get rid of the body, rigor mortis set in and she was pulled into the sea with Sakura." Touya replied motionlessly.  
  
" Yes, Sakura had gone up to the heaven to join her mother, Nadeshiko." Fujitaka looked up, his voice trembling.  
  
" How could Meiling do that!" Chiharu exclaimed loudly. Takashi, standing by her side, started comforting her.  
  
" Evil will never triump, in the end, they both died, maybe the rigor mortis set in because Sakura wanted to take revenge." Naoka started to bang the wall emotionally.  
  
" I wish this tradgedy never happened." Rika started to sob silently, crying out her heart for both of them.   
  
Yukito suddenly burst in and said, " Syaoran, you are awake, do you want me to call the doctor?" Yukito's face was one of the concerned one. But Syaoran was too emotional and he simply waved his hand away and said, " I in not in the mood to see anyone, can you all please go out." He expected Touya to say something, but to his utmost surprise, he just walk out.  
  
" Syaoran, I just want to tell you this, Sakura once told me to give you this letter in case anything happen to her." Tomoyo handed over the letter before going out. Syaoran slowly opened the letter and read it slowly.  
  
Dear Syaoran,  
When you are reading this letter now, I must have died. When I wrote this letter, I wish with all my heart that you will never ever see this and that you will never greive because of me. If you ever see this letter, then I will like to say, I am really sorry for what happened and you are never to blame yourself for what happened to me.  
  
I still remember all the times we caught the Clow Cards, there was so much that we did together. I still remember you were always there for me, to support me, to help me. Do you remember the first time we met? You were always glaring at me and you once tried to use brute force to make me hand over the Clow Cards. Luckily, my brother was there to protect me but in the end I realised that you were just protecting me from harm. You were always so sweet and caring. I always thought that if you were the Chosen Cardcaptor instead of me, you would have done a better job.  
  
I still remember when we were in Grade 4th, we acted in a play, the Sleeping Beauty, you were the princess and I was the prince. ( This happened in the anime series.) You were a really pretty princess, I remember you were always blushing because I had to kiss you to wake you up. That was really funny.  
  
I have so much to say to you, but I don't know where to begin. I wish I could still cook Dim Sum, your favourite, for you and be your cherry blossom, but I am afraid there is no more chance of that but my heart will always be yours eternally. Even if we did not have a chance this life, we will reunite the next life.  
  
Sayonara forever,  
Sakura   
  
Syaoran could not stop his tears from flowing out, his beloved was gone forever, there was no chance of them meeting, ever again. The thought pained him so much that he on the radio to listen to some songs to sleep.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, next on the list we have Angelz Wingz with their No 1 hit, When your Loved Ones gone."  
  
Then,  
I took things for granted,  
my heart was full,  
I could reach for the stars,  
but i was too blind to see   
your love for me.  
  
Now,  
things have changed,  
nothing the same,  
you are gone.  
There is an emptiness in my heart,  
hopes are gone,  
stars gone higher,  
I finally came to see,  
your undying love for me,  
but it is...  
too late.  
  
Oh God...  
Why did you have to take her away.  
You should give her more time  
or for me  
to dream once again...  
to breathe once again...  
and to be loved once again...  
  
Alone,  
I faced the odds,  
the healing begins... gently,  
the dream rises... slowly,  
but things will never be the same ever again,  
here I am... once again... once again...  
  
" Thank you and the next song we have..."  
  
Syaoran switched off the radio and thought that how true the song was, yes, things will never be the same after Sakura died. He slowly drift to dreamland where Sakura was still alive but there was a nagging feeling in his heart that told him that was not true.  
  
~-~   
Well, folks, here is the second chapter, you all had waited a long time, sorry but there was exams on. Anyway the next chapter is about Syaoran found Meiling's Diary and its entries before the murder. (If you all want) Let me know what you all think about the poem, I created it, pretty cool, huh? Alright, see ya next time! 


End file.
